james and nathan
by rosscky
Summary: james va con carlos a un bar nocturno y hay conose a un amigo de carlos llamado nathan, cuando james va al baño pasan cosas que cambian todo


Capítulo 1 - Agujero de la gloria.

Otro gran premio de Nickelodeon estaba pasando esa noche. Adolescentes Estrlas pasaron la alfombra naranja, todos sonrientes, con sus ropas elegantes y sus acompañantes.

James Maslow y Carlos Peña fueron el único de los cuatro miembros de Big Time Rush que asistieron, Logan y Kendall fueron con un resfriado. Cuando se detuvieron en la alfombra naranja, flashes y más flashes hicieron James conseguir la visión un poco malo. Los dos ya estaban dentro del evento cuando un muchacho sonriente bajo acercó.

- Carlos Grande! - Fue Nathan Kress de iCarly gran éxito. - ¿Cómo estás, hombre?

- Muy bien, Nathan. - Carlos abrazó. - Y usted? 'Re Gone.

- Trabajando duro, pero bueno.

- Se trata de James! - Mi amigo me dijo que haciendo mi pensamiento vuelve a la fiesta. - Sabes?

- En realidad no. - Nathan estiró su mano hacia él. - Placer James.

- De nada. - Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. - Si me disculpan, voy al baño.

- Claro, hombre. - Carlos le palmeó el hombro. - Nos vemos en el bar.

James se acercó a la habitación de los hombres tenía una cola pequeña, pero que no podía esperar. Recordó que ese edificio tenía un baño en otro piso que siempre estaba abierta para su uso, incluso cuando se cerró el resto del edificio.

Él estaba allí! ¿Fue muy apretado, se sentía muy bien cuando se puede respirar sin sentir la vejiga a punto de explotar. Cuando estaba a punto de subir a su cremallera alguien entró en el cuarto de baño. ¿Cuál fue divertido, porque pensaba que era el único que sabía sobre el baño de arriba está abierto.

James no sabía quién era, pero llevaba un buen perfume. Sonrió ante la idea, algo le dijo que no fuera volver a la fiesta. No sabía por qué. De repente, algo aún más inesperado sucedió.

La misteriosa persona que entró en el baño puso su pene a través de un agujero en la pared. James sonrió, él no sabía que estaba en el otro lado, pero poseía un miembro grande y hermosa.

No podía controlar, ponga su boca en el glande del pene del hombre misterioso y comenzó a chupar. James sabía que era raro, las cosas de esa manera que sólo vio en videos pornográficos, pero yo estaba tan emocionado.

Aspiró su enorme polla, y escuchó los gemidos de la persona en el otro lado. Podía sentir el placer invadiendo cada vez más su cuerpo.

Se tomó su pene de sus pantalones y comenzó a masturbarse mientras ella chupaba y lamía un miembro frente a él como una piruleta. James dejó el pene cada vez volante, haciendo que brille tanto saliva.

James apretó las bolas del hombre misterioso, que querían saber que estaba allí, pero todo lo que hizo las cosas se hacen más emocionante. James trató de no disfrutar antes de sentir el líquido de la otra, pero era casi imposible.

Él se masturbaba cada vez más fuerte, lo que acelera los movimientos. Lo mismo que hizo con sus labios, chupando cada vez más blanco, pene grueso, grande, veteados. El otro chico también estaba a punto de acabar.

Los gemidos sólo mostraron que era amante de ella. James sintió que las bolas del misterioso hombre comenzó a bombear el gallo comenzó a palpitar en su boca y pronto sintió la enorme cantidad de semen entrar en su boca.

James también estaba disfrutando. Eso era lo que nunca imaginó hacer, pero era el mejor. Después de tragar toda jodida misterioso y limpiar su pene, y cuando fue a un lado y miró al otro hombre había desaparecido.

James sonrió y le apretó la polla en los pantalones, él todavía se sentía bien como el hombre en la boca. Él sonrió y volvió a la fiesta.

Capítulo 2 - Hot boy, coche caliente.

James regresó a la fiesta con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Quería saber que había dado un sabroso polla como a chupar en esa forma de Glory Hole. Había sido toda una experiencia.

- Hey hermano, que era este retraso? - Carlos llegó abrazos. - Y la sonrisa en tu cara veo que valió la pena.

- Di que sí. - James se mordió los labios y dio un apretón en el brazo por encima de los pantalones. - Y ustedes, Carlitos? Qué has hecho?

- Yo estaba en el bar esperando por ti, y conocí mientras tanto una chica increíble. - James sabía que no era de noche, pero sería emocionante tener sexo con Carlos. Pero su atención se centró baño del chico misterioso. - Ya es un poco tarde, traigo a un amigo a su casa. - Dijo dándome un guiño. - ¿Quieres que vaya a recogerlo más tarde?

- No, tranquilo! - El más alto no dejar de sonreír. - Yo me conseguiré solo. - También le dio un guiño, los dos se abrazaron y Carlos se fueron de nuevo a donde la niña estaba.

James estaba allí, sentado solo bebiendo una copa, simplemente hablar unos con otros y lo saludó, y pensando en que sucedió antes. Alguien se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

- James, ¿no es así? El amigo Carlos? - Nathan parecía un niño, mayor es el imaginado ser el chico misterioso y pensado "De ninguna manera me chupaba un niño." - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? - James respondería de una manera que hizo que el niño fuera de su pie, pero ... - deliciosos tipos como tú son los primeros en abandonar la fiesta.

- Yo no soy sabroso.

- ¿No? - Nathan miró como si pudiera ver a través de su ropa. - Pero la boca es suficiente.

- ¿Fuiste tú? - James se mordió el labio inferior, mi Dios, chupaba un niño pequeño. - Yo no creo que esto cae.

Él ya estaba saliendo, quería irse, esperó toda la noche para saber que tuvo relaciones sexuales con una mucho más joven que él chico.

- ¿Dices que no te gusta ... - Nathan agarró el brazo de James y tranquilamente puso la mano en la parte superior de la más alta de su pene. - Porque yo oigo gemir mientras me chupaba también.

- No va a suceder de nuevo, hombre. - James trató de retirar la mano, pero era imposible. Era tan delicioso. - Estoy fuera.

-leave Al menos yo te llevaré a casa como una forma de pedir disculpas?

El miembro de Big Time Rush no tendría otra persona con quien ir, yo ya estaba pensando en coger un taxi, pero en silencio aceptar la invitación.

- Si usted tiene un buen coche y me dejas conducir, sí.

- Así es, sí.

Los dos estaban ya en el coche convertible Nathan, James amaba los coches, el ruido del motor que lo excitaba. Y ve bien para el joven, no era para tirar, todo era Fortinho, tenía un olor muy bueno y el más alto aún no olvidado el gallo testarudo y sabroso que tenía.

- Hey, James! - Nathan habló de la forma en que el otro deseaba que él gimió su nombre con esa voz. - Para esta farmacia allí, me voy a comprar un antiácido.

Aparcó, y cuando vio que Nathan fuera del coche sabía que tenía que dar al niño la oportunidad. Su culo era enorme y redondo, James quería tirar de él en el coche de nuevo y coger la vista de su culo en dos. El tiempo pasó rápido y el más joven había regresado.

- Está bien, podemos ir.

- En realidad ... - Él acarició su polla, mientras miraba a Nathan se mordió el labio. - Quiero que me chupas hasta llegar a mi casa. - El joven sonrió como un niño para ganar piruleta. - Y cuando lleguemos allí, tendrás mi enorme polla dentro y fuera de ese culo caliente.

Capitulo 3-labios dulces, mamada caliente

- ¿Qué te ha pasado de la nada? - Nathan sonrió. - Ahora que me quieras?

- He querido antes. - Dijo el más alto sexy. - Pero yo no puedo jugar con los niños.

- Te ves como un Ken, querría una Barbie.

- Pero prefiero vete a la mierda.

- Dicen que Ken no tiene pene. - Nathan estaba acariciando el muslo de James. - Puede ser cierto.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? - Abrió el botón de sus pantalones. - Te garantizo que te sorprenderás.

- Arrancar el coche, Maslow. - Nathan se mordió el labio y miró el miembro más viejo duro en sus pantalones. - Te chupo si eres lo suficientemente rápido.

James le sonrió, arrancó el coche y empezó a acelerar. Nathan no creía que iba a hacer eso, pero era lo que quería. El más joven puso su mano en la polla James. Su polla era blanco, con el glande rosado y ya estaba medio lubricado. El chico no se lo pensó dos veces y ya estaba haciendo movimientos de ida y vuelta con la mano en su miembro.

James se mordió los labios tratando de no perder el control, un pequeño desliz y que iba a matar al tipo que lo estaba matando a placer. Manos delicadas y suaves de Nathan querían acelerar y hacer que el niño era bastante divertido.

Cuanto más rápido se acercó Nathan mostró sus habilidades, y cuando el miembro de Big Time Rush alcanzó la velocidad máxima sintió por primera vez la boca del ángel que tenía adolescente.

Él chupó la polla como nadie nunca ha aspirado, le lamió la cabecita y se masajeó mis bolas. Gemí e hice todo lo posible para que tus ojos en el camino, me sentía un fuerte deseo de hacer que beba todo mi semen, pero no me arruines, la próxima vez me gusta estaría con él en mi cama .. .

Pidiendo más ... me.

James se detuvo el coche. Acababan de llegar a la mansión de los cuatro más deseables niños Nickelodeon. Y fue allí que iba a enseñar lo que es un verdadero placer para Nathan.

- Ángel Vamos, te llevaré al cielo. - Él puso su polla de nuevo en el interior de sus pantalones y salió del coche. - Usted me va a pedir que poner todo en ti.

- De hecho, James ...

- ¿Qué?

- Soy virgen.

James sonrió ante la revelación de poco Nathan. A él le gustaba aún más saber que, él le dio un beso, un beso suave. James apretó el culo y le dio pequeños gemidos a través de los besos.

- Usted no va a ser virgen por mucho tiempo

Capítulo 4 - ¿Está usted listo?

James sonrió ante la revelación de poco Nathan. A él le gustaba aún más saber que, él le dio un beso, un beso suave. James apretó el culo y le dio pequeños gemidos a través de los besos.

- Usted no va a ser virgen por mucho tiempo.

...

Eso era cierto, James no había cesado de besar al niño desde el momento en que llegó a la casa de los miembros de la BTR. Era una casa enorme, que sin duda no era la típica casa de los hombres. Había arrojado todas partes ropa, revistas y cómics porno y un montón de otras cosas ...

- Esta es la habitación ... - James dejó de hablar sobre el beso sin aliento. - Yo voy a coger aquí más tarde.

- ¿Por qué no después? - El último se mordió el labio. - Vamos a jugar a los videojuegos antes?

- De hecho, yo te mostraré el paraíso. - La cantante abrió su camisa dejando sólo los pantalones. - Y no es mi abdomen.

- A mí me parece el cielo.

- Quítate la ropa, amigo.

- Prefiero que tomo mi y me la llevo.

James se apresuró a rasgar la camisa de Nathan, quien sonrió y comenzó a masajear el pene más viejo que gimió y se mordió el labio. El actor abrió los pantalones y se inclinó sobre conseguir su cara en el momento de su miembro. Se acercó a su boca el glande con pre amigo disfrute y comenzó a chupar.

- Esto ... - James movió sus caderas. - Voy a chupar! - Estaba boca amorosa Nathan. - Oh ... Vaya, qué boca caliente.

- James, quiero que me lleves a la habitación. - Nathan babeo y dijo sin aliento. - Quiero que me come. - Dijo pasando su lengua sobre su glande. - Ahora.

- Calma, Kress. - Dijo el mayor sarcasmo. - Sé que mi paleta es irresistible.

- Maslow, te ordeno que me come. - Nathan le sonrió masajear sus bolas. - Ahora.

Fue capturado en su regazo, facilitando así poder picar y chupar el cuello blanco y helado más. Y eso es lo que hacía, sabía que James lo haría pronto con moretones alrededor de su cuello.

- Espero que te guste tu nueva habitación. - James dijo entre gemidos. - Porque yo te quiero en mi cama todo el tiempo.

La habitación de James olía bien, no estaba sucio, había espejos por todos lados, y una gigantesca cama con seda azul nítido.

- Su habitación es fantástico, igual que tú.

- Shhhh ... - Él se llevó un dedo a los labios a Nathan. - Yo quiero que esto sea perfecto para usted, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si es con ustedes, será.

- Nathan James detenido por un beso, se dio cuenta de la emoción de los más antiguos. Nathan no sabía si él era así con todo el mundo, pero sin duda estaba empezando a perder la cabeza. Y fue sólo el deseo sexual comenzó a convertirse en pasión.

En cuestión de minutos los dos ya estaban completamente desnudos y jadeando con tantos besos, pero pronto iba a evolucionar.

- Estás listo?

- Siempre estoy listo. - Nathan habló con una voz sensual. - Ahora usted puede ver definitivamente.

Capítulo 5 - Fuck Me.

James besó el dorso de Nathan que estaba completamente desnudo, los dos estaban muy emocionados, pero la más joven era todavía inseguro. Era su primera vez y no quería tener ese momento con alguien que olvida el otro día.

- Y esta será la mejor parte. - Bajó aún más en la parte trasera de los más nuevos y colocó ambas manos sobre sus nalgas abrirlos suavemente. - Yo voy a ser inolvidable.

El anciano pasó la lengua por entre las nalgas de Nathan, le dio un fuerte gemido y sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. No se detuvo, mantenerse en movimiento de la lengua en el ano de Nathan que mantuvo gimiendo, el más nuevo James mordió el labio mientras su deleitado.

- Oh James ... - dijo Nathan entre gemidos. - Esto es tan bueno.

- Y va a mejorar. - James se puso de pie detrás de él. - ¿Puedo? - Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de la joven Nathan puso su polla en la entrada que ya estaba lubricado con su saliva. - Guau! Que deleita.

- James!

- ¿Qué? - James besó la nuca de su cuello. - Usted apenas está comenzando, Nath.

- No estoy lista.

- Dijiste que eras.

- Eso era antes, ahora ya no estoy.

- Bueno. - El más viejo de la cama y agarró la ropa interior Nathan jugando lo mismo con él. - Lleva ouch! Te llevaré a casa.

- No tiene que ser de esa manera.

- Usted se burlaba de mí, me hizo que fuera muy malo y me hizo realmente interesado en ti y no me da una salida ...

- ¡Espera! - Nathan sonrió. - Repita eso.

- Usted me dio una salida. - James dijo sentado en la cama. Estaba decepcionado. - Qué demonios.

- Dijiste que estabas interesado en mí? - El último se acercó a él. - Esto es en serio?

- Me siento como si besar todo el tiempo, si es que no le interesa que no sé de qué se trata?

- Deja de hablar. - Nathan habló rápidamente. - I wanna fuck you.

- De ninguna manera! - El anciano lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa. - Yo nunca fui pasivo.

- No estoy dispuesto a perder su virginidad como esto, pero quiero hacer esto contigo.

- ¿Así que quieres follar conmigo? - James sonrió. - No sé si usted puede estar parado. - Puso una mano sobre un miembro de Nathan. - Eres tan grande y duro.

- Yo lo hago entre mucho más fácil y le dará mucho placer. - James estaba haciendo movimientos hacia atrás y adelante en su pene. - Para empezar, chuparme la polla mientras te lubrifico.

Nathan se echó hacia atrás y sonrió a los mayores, sonrió y mantuvo su polla apretándola.

- Chupa. - Pedido. - Chupa ahora.

James miró a Nathan, sus ojos brillaban, le colocan la polla hasta el más nuevo y comenzó a chuparlo. El miembro de Big Time Rush parecía hambriento, besó, chupó y lamió el pene del actor.

- Eress el mejor. - Nathan acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza. - Sigue adelante ... Ooh

- Quiero sentir tu lengua me penetra. - James tomó el otro miembro de la boca y le susurró. - Ahora. - Pedido.

Los dos intercambiaron posiciones y comenzó un intenso 69 James siguió chupando la polla de Nathan y masajear sus bolas.

Nathan ya caprichava dejar el agujero en James lubricado suficiente. Penetró a la lengua ya veces poner uno o dos dedos de forma alterna.

- No puedo soportar James. - Nathan dejó de chupar, pero siguió poniendo su dedo en la llaga. - Quiero comerte.

- Por mucho que esto chupar la enorme polla es una delicia, yo quiero que me come. - Se lamió los labios carnosos. - Con fuerza.

Los dos se miraron sonriendo y James ha iniciado un beso lleno de deseo y excitación. Nathan sacudió su culo y le dio mordidas en el labio.

- No me jodas, Nathan. - James declaró. - Ahora.

Capítulo 6 - Siempre

Nathan caprichava para salir del pozo James lubricado. Penetró a la lengua ya veces poner uno o dos dedos de forma alterna.

- No puedo soportarlo, James. - Nathan dejó de chupar, pero siguió poniendo su dedo en la llaga. - Quiero comerte.

- Por mucho que esto chupar la enorme polla es una delicia, yo quiero que me come. - Se lamió los labios carnosos. - Con fuerza. - Los dos se miraron sonriendo y James ha iniciado un beso lleno de deseo y excitación. Nathan sacudió su culo y le dio mordidas en el labio. - No me jodas, Nathan. - James declaró. - Ahora.

El más pequeño se puso detrás de él con una sonrisa de satisfacción, su polla estaba babeando disfrute pre.

- Tú lo has querido! - Nathan James penetró sin piedad, su pene vino abajo con una estocada. James High, gimió un gemido de dolor, las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de la joven. Poco Nathan se quedó durante unos minutos, justo besó la nuca del miembro de Big Time Rush. - ¿Quieres que me vaya? Te estoy haciendo daño.

- Como usted ha dicho, que yo pedí. - James habló rápido. - Su pene es enorme. Quiero que lo pega muy duro para mí.

- ¿Quieres que me siento entrando y saliendo de ese culo apretado, ¿verdad? - Se les encanta. - Voy a dejar que fuera así.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero me hace sentir toda la noche.

El actor comenzó a hacer movimientos apresurados, sus caderas golpeaban contra la cantante y sus gemidos eran inevitables. Mientras todo esto ocurría, el dominicano Carlos Peña vio todo escondido detrás de la puerta.

Sam estaba allí en un momento determinado, estaba muy emocionado, no pudo tomar la mano de la palanca. Marcó una paja frenética acompañado de gemidos de los dos chicos que estaban follando en la cama.

Por mucho que quería venir y participar en eso, él decidió quedarse simplemente masturbándose todos modos sería de mala educación para invadir la privacidad de los dos que parecía tan perfectos juntos.

- Yo voy a venir. - James dijo entre gemidos. - Usted es muy sabroso, me voy a venir.

- Semen de mi parte, James! - La más pequeña comenzó a masturbarlo mientras que penetraron. El interior de James para contratar más envuelto polla de Nathan. - Eso apretado, perra.

Por el momento la mayor parte se derramaba en la mano de Nathan, Carlos fue descubierto por el chico blanco y cara angelical, pero Nathan no dijo nada, continuó penetrando James y gimiendo.

- Yo también disfruto de amor. - Parecía más travieso ahora que sabía que estaba siendo observado. - Pon a prueba tu gusto. - Tomó la mano sucia de James follando su boca y sintió el mayor lamer. - Iré, iré.

- Goza en mi boca. - Sonrió ante eso. - Quiero que te corras en mi boca y me besas.

El menor hizo lo que le dijo. Mientras Nathan disfrutó de la boca de James, Carlos dejó su semen cayó al suelo. Él y el actor disfrutó de tiempo.

Nathan estaba haciendo lo que siempre quiso joder James y luego cum en su boca. Fed cuatro jets después los chicos estaban besando con locura. Carlos salió de detrás de la puerta y corrió a su habitación, que había sido una de las mejores cosas que he visto, pero no podía dejar que James sabe acerca de su amor por él.

- Estuviste increíble. - Nathan sonrió entre besos. - En realidad, eres increíble.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan lindo y atrevido a la vez?

- Usted lo hace para mí.

- Nathan, esta será la única vez? - James preguntó con aprensión. - Sólo eso y nada más?

- ¿Quieres más?

- Sí.

- Cuánto cuesta? - Me preguntó. - Más folla, más besos, o más de todo esto?

- Qué deseas?

- Preguntarle en citas en este momento y vete a la mierda todos los días durante mucho tiempo.

- Acepto. - James sonrió tonto. - Las dos cosas.

- Nosotros estábamos vigilados. - Se rió. - Carlos, su compañero de banda. Cuando lo vi me aseguré de que se sienta aún más placer.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres mía. - Nathan dijo autoritario. - Yo incluso podría haberlo llamado, pero no quería dividir su atención.

- Creo que estoy empezando a amarte ...

- Bien, porque yo te perseguí en las redes sociales y ver sus fotos en las revistas durante mucho tiempo y estoy locamente enamorado de ti, James.

- ¿Qué tal me muestra esta pasión me mierda otra vez?

- Siempre.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa llena de malicia y se volvieron a curvarse la cama.


End file.
